Crossing Stars
by ayefangirll
Summary: When Danny and the gang are on break, they decide to go to Norrisville But Danny's a little confused. Why are they just leaving out of nowhere? Is his secret in danger? Randy was having an amazing break when a monster attacks. But, it's not a monster, and now he's getting attacked by some kid named, Danny Phantom. Is he a threat? Or is he a hero? (R&R! RxF, T to be safe)
1. Entering Norrisville

**DANNY PHANTOM AND RANDY CUNNINGHAM**

 **SECRET DUO  
**

 **UNTIEEEEE**

 **Enjoy!**

 **O_o**

Spending time with friends during spring break, all while fighting off ghosts and visiting the Ghost Zone, _was_ how I, Danny Fenton, imagined my break.

Visiting the neighboring town with my crazed parents and annoying sister, friends, and not being able to Go Ghost or go to the Ghost Zone, was _not._

Still, I tried to enjoy it. I could just spend lots of time with his friends and almost no time with my family, but Sam had insisted that that would be cruel, even though she does that everyday.

Anyways, we were loading up the Fenton RV with our bags when Sam and Tucker came.

The RV had gotten a huge upgrade. It was now wider, and the back was able to fit four people. The technology was pretty amped up too. There was a system as to when a ghost either flies around or uses their powers, that they would get electrocuted.

I wasn't looking forward to that.

"So, what's in Norrisville that has you parents so excited?" Sam asked. I shrugged as I hefted my bag into the trunk.

"Don't know, don't care. I'm just going to make the best of this lousy trip. Besides, I have you guys! That means we can still fight ghosts!" I said, trying to cheer myself up more than them.

"What if there are no ghosts?" Tucker asked.

"Um, hello, he's Danny Phantom. Of course there's gonna be ghosts! He's literally a magnet for all ghosts." Sam pointed out.

If I wanted to make her remark more literal, I would've. But my dad did that for me.

As soon as my dad turned on his, "Fenton- Ghost- Magnet," I was tugged towards it, sticking to it.

"At least I'm attractive." I mumbled.

"Sorry Danny. Guess this has a few bugs to still work out. Doesn't matter, I'll fix it once we get there." He apologized, shutting it off. I rubbed my arm where I had gotten hit, since I couldn't reach my back.

"Yeah. I guess." I walked back to Tucker and Sam and helped them with their stuff.

"You okay?" Sam asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Better than ever." I said, wincing a little as I lifted her bag up.

"Your back?" I shook my head.

"No. Your stuff. What's in there, bricks?" She smiled a little.

"No. Just some... Extra stuff." Her smile became sheepish, along with a small blush. My heart tapped danced in my chest, and ghostly butterflies filled my stomach, fluttering around and tickling my stomach with every flap.

I shook my head, feeling heat creep up my neck. Sam always does this. Whenever she's around me, I always feel... Different. Like I could fly forever.

I probably could, but that's beside the point.

Her smile faltered a little as she walked away. I wondered why, but didn't ponder on it much because Tuck started singing a song dreaded by all.

 _"Danny and Sam sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes the baby in the baby carriage."_ I glared at him, my face growing hot.

"Geez Tuck. Have fun singing that Skulker's place next week." He paused and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Hehe, yeah." He lifted his bag in the back and followed me in.

We all filed in. Tucker went in first, claiming the window seat. I went in next, and Sam followed, leaving Jazz to have the other window seat.

My parents were in the front, waiting for us.

"Hey Tucker. If you look next to the handle, there's a button that seals you guys off from us. It's like a separate room, and it's completely soundproof!" My mom explained.

The four of us glanced at each other, and Tucker hit the button.

A steel wall came from his side, and encased us in the back part of the car.

"Cool." Sam breathed.

"At least it's super roomy back here." Tucker said, looking around.

"What happens when our parents need to us the bathroom?" Jazz asked, leaning against a small button.

"What's that sweetie?" Our mom's voice came in through a small intercom against the wall. It cackled.

"What happens when you need to use the bathroom?" Jazz questioned her.

"We'll buzz you and let you know." Then Jazz lifted her arm off the button.

"Might want to avoid that one." I commented.

The car roared to life, letting us know that we were on our way to Norrisville.

Throughout the car ride, the four of us talked for about an hour. It all stopped when Sam remembered something. She unbuckled her seat belt and turned to crawl to the back.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting something." Was the muffled reply. She found her bag and opened it, shifting stuff around.

"Gee, Sam. With all that stuff you have, it would be impossible to find what you're lookin-" Tucker was interrupted by Sam.

"Found it!" She exclaimed. Jazz and I exchanged a smile.

She came back to her seat and buckled in, revealing a slightly thick book, the tittle saying, "History of Norrisville." I gave her an odd look.

"I have a lot of spare time. Besides, this one article is interesting." She opened the book to a bookmarked page. The top of it read, "The Ninja or Norrisville," and underneath it was a picture of him.

"Ninja?" Jazz questioned. Sam nodded.

"The Ninja of Norrisville is the protector. He protects all people living there, fighting off robots, monsters-"

"Ghosts?" I inturrupted. She shook her head.

"Well now there might be. You said so yourself, I'm a living magnet for all ghosts."

"Maybe you can help the Ninja? He doesn't seem like a bad guy." Tucker said. Jazz frowned.

"I don't think so. It says here that he works alone, most likely in fear of endangering someone." She explained.

"He's gonna have to make room for other heroes, because we all know how to fight ghosts."

"Correction, it'll be just you." I gave Sam an odd look.

"She's right. with all of us fighting together, it'll be easy for the guy to figure out who you are." Tucker added.

"Besides, I'm sure you can handle it." Jazz said. I opened my mouth to say something, but there was a loud crash, followed by multiple honks.

We all glanced out Tucker's window. I saw a car hurdling towards the RV, and without a second thought, pressed my palm against the roof of the car.

I managed to turn the car intangible, only to be shocked by the RV's new ghost system. I screamed, but the car passed through us.

I removed my hand from the roof, letting the RV go back to normal. I rubbed my hand.

"I uh, guess I forgot about that." I said sheepishly. That was a lie. I totally remembered it. I wasn't risking any lives.

"Well, that's one way to welcome us to Norrisville." Tucker said. Sam set a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked. I nodded, giving her a small smile.

"I don't believe you man. You took a beating." Jazz nodded in agreement.

"Once we get to the hotel room, you're relaxing. You can't use your powers in this vehicle anymore." She said sternly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I reassured. Sam released my shoulder.

"Wouldn't Mom and Dad have noticed something by now?" Jazz questioned. I reached across Tucker and pressed the button that put the steel wall there, and it contracted.

The RV was on auto-drive, so both Mom and Dad were asleep.

"Go figure." I mumbled. We were approaching a hotel where I figured we would be staying.

"Mom, Dad, wake up. We're here." I said, shaking their shoulders. Mom stirred awake, but Dad was still out like a light.

"Dad." I shook him again. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Uh, what?" He mumbled.

"We're here in Norrisville." Jazz said. The RV pulled itself into the parking lot o the hotel. My dad seemed pretty proud of himself.

"Told you it would work, Maddie." He said proudly. She gave him a half- hearted smile.

"Alright kids. Get your stuff while we check us in." She said. We all piled out of the car. I staggered a little, and Tucker helped steady me.

"You okay dude?" I gave him a look.

"Right. Standard question. But serriously, that thing had to hurt." He said. I shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle."

"You're just lucky your parents were asleep. They could've seen the car go intangible." I thought about this.

"I guess fate is on our side." Tucker and I went to the trunk of the car and got our bags out. My parents were already checking us in when we entered.

"Alright kids. Here's the room keys." My mom said, holding up two room keys.

"You boys get your own room while we get our own." Mom added. Great. I was with my ghost hunting dad and Tucker. at least I could handle Tucker. My dad, not so much.

Sam and Jazz shot me a, "save- us," look. I gave them one of my, "I'll- do- that- later," looks. Sam gave me a look that clearly read, "You- have- ghost- powers- so- SAVE- US!"

"Hey, uh, Mom, Dad? After we put our stuff down, can me, Tucker and Sam go look around?" I asked.

"Me too." Jazz added.

"Alright."

It was about fives minutes later that we were free from the grasp of our parents.

"I'm gonna go check out the library. Stay safe." Jazz then walked away from us, letting do what we wanted to.

"So what should we do now?" Tucker asked as we began walking. I shrugged.

"Whatever we want to-" I was cut off by my Ghost Sense escaping my mouth, followed by multiple screams.

"Hide me. I'm Going Ghost!" I exclaimed. They both hid me allowing me to transform.

"I'll meet you guys there." I said, zooming off.

O_o

 **Alright, so I finished this and I'm really happy that I did. I wasn't in the DP phandom before, but I wanted to watch the show, but it was probably the biggest mistake of my life but WHO CARES?**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this! Please Fave, Follow and Reveiw!**

 **UHm... GOING SMOKEBOMB!**


	2. The Ghost Kid

**I have nothing to say so...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **O_o**

Honestly, I was having the best day ever. Howard and I were just chilling by the Game Hole, doing nothing except for relaxing.

McFist was an a vacation, so no robots, and because that school was let out, there have been little to no attacks from the Sorcerer whatsoever.

"I'm telling you. This is going to be the best Spring Break ever! No McFIst, no Viceroy, even the Sorcerer is taking a break!" I exclaimed.

"Sooo what I'm hearing is no NNSing?" Howard asked.

"Unless someone gets upset, no NNSing." I promised. At that moment, the Nomicon glowed.

"I can't promise that I can ignore the Nomicon, though." I said while Howard groaned.

"That's NNNSing! Ninja Nomicon No Show!" He complained.

"Relax. I'll be back." I said, waving him off. I opened the ancient book and collapsed to the floor.

I was falling, again. I landed hard on a rock.

"Ow. What's with all the falling?" I complained. Someone tapped my shoulder. It was a doodle version of the Ninja. It pointed up ahead. I followed it's gaze.

There was a battle going on between a samurai and a large snake. The Ninja behind me jumped in the fight, trying to help. It jumped on the large snake, only to be thrown off. The samurai unsheathed a sword and sliced it. Words came from it.

"A ninja should not fight someone else's battles." I read. "What the juice? But nobody else fights battles except for me!" I pointed out. The Ninja that was on the ground looked at the samurai looked at each other before the samurai threw his sword at me, shloomping me out of the Nomicon.

"What did your book want this time?" Howard grumbled.

"Just saying some jibber jabber that I don't need." I told him. At that moment, I heard multiple screams. Howard groaned again.

"Looks like it's Ninja o' Clock." I said to myself, sprinting to the bathroom. I opened a stall and put the Ninja Mask on, allowing it to wrap around me. I smokebombed out of the bathroom and out too the screams.

There was a guy floating in mid- air, blasting some ray gun at people.

"I thought they were on vacation." I mumbled.

"Hey Bucket- head!" I shouted. The guy turned and narrowed his eyes. From up above, I heard laughter.

"Bucket- head? Dude, you need to work on your insults." The laughter died down a little. I looked past the guy and saw someone else floating above him. He was wearing a black and white jumpsuit with a white letter on it. His hair was white, and his eyes were glowing a bright neon green.

"I could say the same for your style." I remarked. He crossed his arms.

"I take offense to that." He said. I opened my mouth to say something, but Bucket- Head laughed. The floating kid uncrossed his arms.

"Get out of this town, Skulker." He said. I frowned at him.

"Hey. This is my town!" I said before turning to Skulker.

"Get out of my town!" I said, drawing my sword. He scoffed.

"Human scum. I'm not here for you." He turned to the flying kid. "I'm here for you, Ghost Boy." The Ghost Boy rolled his eyes.

"Just get in the thermos, would ya?" He said.

"Pffftt." They both turned to me.

"What?" They asked simultaneously. I laughed.

"A thermos? You shove that guy in a therm-OOFF!" I was blasted in the chest by Skulker and the Ghost Kid.

"It's actually really affective. Just watch and learn." The Ghost Kid aimed his hand to Skulker, blasting him in the chest. Skulker fumbled backwards, and the Ghost Kid opened his thermos and hit a button, a light blasting Skulker. He let out a sigh and gave a small, "Why- do- I- even- bother," look at me.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked getting up. "And why do you hurt really honkin' badly?" The Ghost Kid landed a few feet in front of me.

"Danny Phantom. Call me Phantom. And I dunno. Came with the whole 'super powers' thing." He said with a shrug.

"And now, who are _you_?"

"The Ninja of Norrisville. And next time, you don't protect this town. I do. These are my fights." I said.

"Alright. Next time a ghost from my town attacks, let me know how that goes." He growled.

"What? I'm just saying I protect this town, so anything that enters this town to destroy it, it's considered my-" I stopped. Doodles appeared in front of my eyes.

"A ninja must not fight someone elses battles." I recited. "Ohhh that's what you mean." I said. The Nomicon glowed. Probably because I finally got what it was saying.

"What are you talking about?" Phantom asked.

"I'm sorry. These... ghosts that you fight are your battles. Not mine. I fight stanked people and robots. If another ghost attacks this town, I'll let you handle it." I apologized. Phantom raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't expecting an apology, but I accept it." He said. "Also, _stanked people_?" I smiled under my mask.

"You have a lot to learn." I said. My phone rang.

"Excuse for one second." I turned around and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"HURRY UP!" Howard shouted. I almost drpped my phone. "What was that?" Phantom yelped from behind me.

"Who is that?" Howard asked.

"Um, that was Danny Phantom."

"WHAT?!" He roared. My phone slipped from my hands and fell to the ground. I bent down and picked it up.

"THE DANNY PHANTOM IS HERE IN NORRISVILLE?!"

"YES! NOW STOP YELLING!" I shouted.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Phantom shouted.

"I'll explain everything in a minute!" I told Phantom. "And Howard, just get over here!" I said into the phone and hung up before he could react.

"Sorry 'bout that." I apologized. Phantom shrugged.

"No biggie. Who was-" He was cut off by shouting.

"Phantom!" He turned. I looked over his shoulder to see two kids running towards him.

"Sam? Tucker? What''s going on?" The boy, Tucker, I presumed, took out something and showed him it.

"Danny Phantom spotted in Norrisville. Is the Ninja getting kicked out?"

"What? Let me see that." I said. Tucker handed it to me.

"Ninja tried to fight a ghost, but Danny Phantom saved him, beating the ghost. Is Danny Phantom kicking out the Ninja?" I read. I looked at the author of the article and narrowed my eyes.

"Kang." I growled.

"Soo you're the Ninja." The girl, Sam, said. I nodded.

"Ninja!" I turned to see Howard running towards me.

"Did you see what Kang posted about you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Maybe I should leave. That way, it'll seem like you aren't getting kicked out." Phantom suggested. I saw Howard grin.

"You're Danny Phantom!" He said. Phantom rolled his eyes.

"That's been clarified. And just call me Phantom." He said.

Sam whispered something to Phantom, and he nodded.

"We have to go." He said. Phantom grabbed their arms and they left our sights.

"He can turn invisible?" I asked no one.

"DUH! He's a ghost for crying out loud!" Howard exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and dropped a smokebomb, wanting to get home.

O_o

Debbie Kang smiled to herself as she typed up her new article.

"Phantom and Ninja: Friends, Allies, or Enemies?" She said as she wrote. She clicked something, and a picture came up, showing the Ninja and Phantom talking. She clicked another thing, and it showed the Ninja and Phantom yelling at each other. She had edited out the other person in the picture.

"I have done good, if I do say so myself." She saved what she wrote and shut her laptop.

O_o

 **dianfjklnjfksimwimdiewmskdlmewjiewnf DONE!**

 **Review, Fave and Follow!**

 **GOING SMOKEBOMB!**


	3. Mr Purple Haired Weirdo

**The title of this chapter is my favorite one tbh.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **O_o**

I paced the hotel room with Sam, Tucker and Jazz on one of the beds.

"I'm not trying to kick out the Ninja! It just so happens that I'm a magnet for all ghosts!" I exclaimed.

"We know you aren't, but this Debbie Kang person doesn't. Either she has something against the Ninja, or is just trying to spread rumors." Jazz pointed out. Sam opened her book that was besides her and flipped a few pages, scanning them with her eyes. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

It was kinda cute.

She stopped when she found what she was looking for. "Debbie Kang is the youngest person to ever write for the NHGTTWDPC Online Edition. Whatever that means." She said. "She's a ninth grader, and has written multiple things that have contributed to Heidi Weinerman's live show. Apparently, it's a me- cast."

"Who's Heidi?" I asked. Sam flipped a few more pages.

"She's Norrisville High's gossip show host, and has all the info for everything that goes on, from fights, to news, to even backstage meetups that get recorded. It's live, and usually takes place during school hours. She also has a brother named Howard." Sam lifted the book and showed me a picture. I snapped my fingers when I recognized the kid.

"That's the id who was with the Ninja! And the Ninja was talking to him on the phone. That means that once we find Howard, we find the Ninja." I saw Tucker nodding along.

"There's only one problem with that. Where do we find him?" Jazz asked. I smiled.

"Leave that to me."

O_o

I adjusted the Fenton Phone that was resting in my ear.

"You guys remember where to go?" I asked. Team Phantom all responded with a yes.

"Good." I said. I was flying up above the sky. We had just left the hotel room, saying that we wanted to check something out quickly. We were all looking for the Howard kid.. Well, Jazz was trying to find Debbie Kang. We figured that she would be at the local library, so Jazz was sent there. Tuck went to the arcade (Greg's Game Hole? What type of name was that?) to find Howard, and Sam was at the mall, trying to see if she could find Heidi Weinerman. I was scanning the area for the Ninja. I guess we were all looking for people connecting to the Ninja.

"i don't understand why you're making a big deal out of this." Sam grumbled.

"We need more information on the Ninja and what he fights." I explained. I herd Sam sigh.

"Do I have to go into some girly store? I hate it here." She complained.

"Cheer up Sam. Just let me know if she's not there, and I'll-" I was cut off by an excited cry of, "Look! It's Danny Phantom!" I inwardly groaned. I guess I was a magnet for people too.

"Danny?" I heard Tucker ask.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Howard's coming your way, along with another kid." I circled the area, looking for Howard. Then, I saw Mr. Purple Haired Weirdo.

"I just saw Heidi sprint from the mall. She was trying to get info from someone." Sam said, her voice sounding happy.

"Debbie bolted too." Jazz said.

"Follow them." I spotted Tucker standing close to Howard and Mr. Purple Haired Weirdo.

I swooped down, ready to give them a show in order to buy time for Jazz and Sam.

"Phantom, Phantom, Phantom!" The crowd cheered, growing. As I zig zagged through the crowd, I heard someone say, "He's ganking my cheese!"

I ignored it and came to a screeching halt when Debbie and Heidi steeped in front of me.

"Woah! Hasn't anyone told you to look before crossing the street?" I questioned them, slight sarcasm in my voice. Debbie held up this weird thing to my mouth, and Heidi was getting it on camera.

"Um, hello, don't touch the artwork." I joked, lowering the thing Debbie was holding. It looked like some messed up microphone.

"Sorry. But I have a few questions for you." She apologized.

"Um, shoot."

"Where are you from?"

"Amity Park."

"Do you live in a house?"

"Nope."

"Did you get your powers or-?" I cut her off.

"I died. I died saving people, and I'm going to keep that up." I growled. I shot up into the sky and turned invisible.

I didn't hear anything from the others until Tucker spoke.

"That was pretty..."

"Stupid?" Sam asked.

"Idiotic?" Jazz added. I rolled my eyes.

"Brave!" Tucker exclaimed. "Dude, saying you died? I would never be able to do that if I were you!"

"Be glad you aren't" I said, flying into an ally. I landed and glanced around, before transforming into Danny Fenton. I poked my head out and looked around, checking for anyone. I then headed out, jogging to find the others.

As I was running, I ran into someone.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I didn't see where I was going." The kid in front of me shrugged, his hands in his pockets.

"No problem." He said. That's when I realized it was Mr. Purple Haired Weirdo. Now that I could see him up close, he had spikey pruple hair, army green jacket, a red shirt with a white symbol, dark pants, and purple shoes. His sapphire blue eyes analyzed my face.

"Have I seen you before?" He asked.

"I uh, I don't think so." I said, a small chuckle in my voice.

"Oh." There was a moment of awkward silence.

"I'll see you around, I guess." I told him. He nodded.

"Yeah." He walked away, mumbling something in another language. I watched him for a moment

"Who was that?" Someone asked, coming up. It was Tucker, and not too far behind him was Sam and Jazz.

"Some kid. I think he was with Howard." I told him.

"Any leads?" Jazz asked. I shook my head.

"Other than the fact that this town loves gossip, then not a lot." I joked.

"Well, we'd better get back. It's getting late." Tucker pointed out. I noticed the sky was turning a light shade of pink. The sun was setting and the moon was slowly rising.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." I said, sticking my hands in my pockets. We all began to walk, heading back to the hotel.

O_o

 **Sorry it's short. I was in a rush :/**

 **Review, Fave and Follow!**

 **GOING SMOKEBOMB!**


	4. Listen and Learn

**I'm really excited for this story**

 **Also, because I have to...**

 **I DON'T OWN DP OR RC9GN. IF I DID, DP WOULD BE BACK ON THE AIR AND RC9GN WOULD DEFIANTLY GET A THIRD SEASON.**

 **This goes for the whole story.**

 **I'm also changing the pairing. It's Fowlham fluff throughout this story. That means no kissing. *sobs***

 **Also, I like the theory that one of Randy's parents are from Japan and that he can speak both English and Japan, so get ready for some Japanese!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **O_o**

I sat on my bed, my feet hanging. That honking Phantom was ganking my cheese!

The Nomicon glowed, but I ignored it. I was beyond exhausted, and I needed a break. The Nomicon glowed once more, and I groaned as I grabbed it.

I opened it, and shloomped in.

This time, I was floating. A scroll appeared in front of me, slowly unrolling.

"A ninja who refuses to listen will never get stronger." I read. Doodles pointed to the words, refuses, listens, never, and stronger.

"What does that mean? You don't get stronger by listening, um, no offense." I said. A zap of lightning appeared and struck me, sending me out of the Nomicon.

I wiped off the drool on my face. As I got ready to go to bed, I heard a call of, "Randi, yūshoku!" I smiled. My mom was originally from Japan, and came to America where she met my dad. She spoke to him in Japanese, and because he didn't understand her, he learned how to speak it too. When he began talking to her in full sentences, she spoke English to him. When I was growing up, I learned both English and Japanese. What my mom said, meant, "Randy, dinner!"

"Coming!" I shouted hurrying down.

My dad was serving us pasta, mainly because he's Italian.

"Bon appetite." He said as I sat down at the table. He sat across from me and my mom.

"How was the first day of break?" My mom asked. I shrugged.

"Good, I guess." Mom and Dad shared a look. I knew what they were thinking.

"You're just upset that the Ninja might get kicked out of Norrisille, aren't you." Dad said. I gave him a half smile.

"Something like that." I said.

We ate in silence, and I finished before them.

"Delicious." I said, taking my plate to the sink.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight!" I said hurriedly, running up the stairs. I ran to my room and shut the door, locking it. I grabbed the mask and the Nomicon and slipped the mask on, allowing the soft fabric to wrap around me.

I silently slid my window open and slipped out, quietly shutting it. I jumped up and landed on my house before I started running. Before I reached the ledge, I jumped and landed on the next house over with a soft thumb. I wrapped my scarf around a pole and pulled, launching myself up into the air. I did this over and over again, patrolling the night.

 _ **Back at Randy's House...**_

Lilly and Andrew watched as their son swung himself into the night sky. Lilly had a small smile on her face.

"Should we tell him?" She asked as her husband slid his arm over hers.

"Nah. He's a smart boy. He'll figure it out." He said. Lilly rolled his eyes.

"Explain his grades."

"He gets that from you- OOF!" Lilly elbowed her husband hard in the gut.

"He gets that from you too." Andrew joked.

"Randy gets his awful puns from you." Andrew frowned at his wife.

"They aren't that bad." Lilly glared at him. He sighed.

"I'm on the couch, aren't I." Lilly nodded.

O_o

I kept running and swinging and jumping until I reached the top of a small hotel. All the lights were out in Norrisville, making it seem like a normal, comfortable, town. I looked around, seeing no cameras at all. I slipped off my mask and sat down, my feet dangiling.

I watch as a window opened below me, and a kid slipped out, he looked around, then up. He panicked a little when he saw me. I cracked a small smile.

"Hey." I whispered as he climbed up. He pulled himself up and sat down, only a few feet away.

"I think I bumped into you earlier. Name's Randy. Randy Cunningham." I held out my hand. The kid looked at me. He had raven black hair, baby blue eyes, a white and red shirt, and light jeans.

His eyes drifted to my hand. Reluctantly, he took it.

"Danny Fenton. Nice to meet you Mr- uh, Randy." He let go of my hand.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"Climbed." His mouth formed into an 'o' shape. He glanced around nervously, almost as though he was being watched. I raised an eyebrow.

"You okay kid?" I asked. He nodded and looked down at the ground below us.

"Do you usually climb tall buildings?" He asked.

"I could say the same for you." He scoffed.

"But, to answer your question, yeah. I do. I usually like climbing things a lot." I said.

"I'm assuming you like heights?" He questioned, looking up. I nodded.

"Yeah. From the looks of it, you do too." Danny smiled. He opened his mouth to save something, but a loud crash stopped him. My had whipped around, looking for the source. I saw a large robot coming from McFist Industries. I looked back at Danny, but he was glaring off at something else.

I took the opportunity and stood up, carefully and quietly pulling out the mask. I ran a little and jumped, pulling the mask over my head. The fabric wrapped around me as I fell, and I managed to land on my feet. I ran over to the robot, unsheathing my sword. It glared at me and missiles popped up from it's arm. It launched them and I dodged, reaching into my belt.

"Ninja Rings!" I shouted, launching them at the robot. They hit it and stuck.

"Ninja Hydro Hand!" I exclaimed, launching the attack. The robot sizzled and fell apart. I wiped off fake dust on my arms and smiled proudly.

Before I could take my mask off, I heard a cry off pain and someone fell to the ground, landing next to me.

Smoke filled the area, and I heard coughing along with my own.

"What the juice?" I asked, still coughing. The smoke began to clear, and, low and behold, there was Danny Phantom, on the ground, groaning as he struggled to get up. I followed my instincts and bent down, helping him up. He gave me a weak smile of gratitude.

"Thanks." He said.

"It's what I do," I replied. "But what happened?" Phantom opened his mouth, but shut it when a laugh rang out in the area.

"Good bye, Phantom." I looked up and saw a girl with blue hair, and some weird rock star clothes, along with a guitar.

"What do you want, Ember?" He asked.

"Ember?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I don't give them these names." He told me.

Ember laughed and strummed her guitar, the blast that came from it sending us backwards.

"Do me a favor and distract her." He groaned. I nodded and got up, drawing my sword.

"That is wicked." Phantom breathed. I grinned and charged Ember. As I got close, I jumped up and slashed at her, but she dodged the attack. Her eyes stared into mine

"You little-" She began, but was cut off by a blue blast from behind her. She screamed as she got sucked into the thermos. Phantom grinned and capped it.

"Language!" He said, shaking the thermos. A loud groan rang from it. Phantom landed a few feet in front of me.

"Not bad." He said. I hid my sword and crossed my arms.

"I fight off a robot and distract this crazy ghost lady, and all I get is a 'not bad'?" I complained. He grinned at me, attaching the thermos to his side.

"Yeah." I started to reply when I heard a rumble. I gave Phantom a look. He threw his hands in the air.

"Wasn't me." The rumble rang out in the air again, and I turned to the fallen robot. It shuddered and started to get up, somehow rebuilding itself.

"What the juice?" I exclaimed, stumbling backwards a little.

"What do we do? How is it doing this?" Phantom asked.

"I don't know! I've never dealt with this before!" I shouted back. The power lines sizzled, but I ignored it and took out my sword again.

"Wait!" Phantom shouted suddenly. "I think I know the cause of this!"

"Like I care! I'm just going to do what I did last time!"

"Wait!" He shouted again. I prepared myself to charge as the robot began to shudder back to life.

Doodles stopped me. I read the words that floated in front of me.

"A ninja who refuses to listen will never get stronger." I wiped away the words, receiving a strange look from Phantom

"What are you doing?" He asked me. I looked at him.

I groaned as the doodles appeared again. "I don't understand! Just give me something that I do!" I shouted at the Nomicon, looking down. It glowed in my belt.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do! Stop giving me advice if I don't need it!" It glowed again.

"Ninja!" Phantom shouted. I looked at him.

"I know what we have to do! use your water thingy on him while I distract him." He said.

"Him? It's a robot!" I pointed out. Phantom gave me a smug look and counted from three off his fingers.

"I am Technus! Master of all technology!" The robot spoke. Phantom gave the robot an impressed look.

"You actually didn't spoil your palm this time! I'm kind of proud of you." He said. Technus, who was somehow in the robot, gave him a smile. Well, the robot did. It was just plain confusing.

All of a sudden, Phantom was in the air, Technus shooting at him. Phantom gave me a look, telling me to attack with water.

I nodded and jumped on Technus- the robot- WHATEVER- and held on.

"Ninja? WATER you doing?" Phantom asked. I looked at him and winked.

"Riding a piece of bull!" I said loudly.

"This technology is not bull!" Technus roared.

"Seems that way to me!" I said. I shot a look at Phantom, and he seemed to get the message. He dove, and I held my arm out. He grabbed it and floated above Technus.

"Ninja Hydro Hand!" I shouted, launching the attack.

"Besides, water proof is the new cheese!" I called triumphantly, and Phantom set me down. He grabbed the thermos and aimed.

Technus floated out of the robot an Phantom uncapped it, a blue ray launching at it. Technus shouted as he got sucked in.

"Not bad." I told him. He rolled his eyes as he re capped the thermos. He attached it to his side.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Ninja." I grinned at him. The Nomicon glowed, and doodles appeared once more.

"I know. I get it. A ninja who refuses to listen will never get stronger." I said. The Nomicon stopped glowing.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Phantom asked me.

"I'm willing to listen to you. I know that lots of ghosts have been appearing, and I don't know how to handle them. You do." Phantom thought about this for a moment.

"Alright. And these stanked people I hear so much about?"

"I'll explain as long as you're willing to listen. It's the only way to get stronger." I said. Phantom raised an eyebrow.

"You make no sense."

"Actually, I make a lot of sense. The NinjaNomicon makes no sense." It glowed in annoyance at this remark.

"I get it. Chill."

O_o

 **I FINISHED! YEAHHHH**

 **I'm going to explain a lot more next chapter, so be prepared!**

 **Going Smokebomb!**


End file.
